Talk:Unholy Feast
Is that Health stolen from each enemy? As in, properly surrounded, you gain 20...164? :Yes. --Fyren 03:12, 8 December 2005 (UTC) :Notice with just one over max blood magic, that max jumps to 232. March 3, 2006 update According to the March 2, 2006 update: "Unholy Feast: reduced number of targets affected to 1..4, ..." What is that supposed to mean? It was already "1...4" before the update! Is that an error? What does the ingame skill description say? Did anyone check the progression? -- 21:07, 3 March 2006 (CST) :I checked ingame while I was updating the numbers. ArenaNet was using a (0...15) attribute range; the numbers previously were (0...12). The update reduced the number of targets at 12 to only 3. It maxes out at 5 now at 18 Blood (via Awaken the Blood), instead of the previous 6 at 18 Blood. - Evil_Greven 01:02, 4 March 2006 ::I see. Actually, it became clear to me when I looked at the progression table, right after I had made the post on this talk page. As usual, I was too hasty and didn't look closely before asking stupid questions. Me culpa. ;) -- 01:09, 4 March 2006 (CST) Doesn't seem to work on Undead foes. We're fighting Enchanted Bows and Hammers right now and there's no effect. :Enchanted aren't undead. They're not alive or fleshy, but they're also not undead. --Salamandra 09:08, 4 February 2007 (CST) How is Feast of Corruption a Related Skill? Vampiric is because it has a limit to the foes it can effect and it skeals health, FoC can hit as many as it wants and it also does shadow damage with it...sooooo how is that similar?66.189.41.238 22:18, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Aoe Life Steal Chief Savage Man 19:10, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :I think that's really really pushing it --Blue.rellik 06:05, 18 July 2007 (CDT) This is rather funny If you use Unholy Feast on a neutral and charmable animal, the damage is dealt, but the animal remains neutral >.< *tested on tiger in sunqua vale* 141.152.153.226 13:34, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Charmable animals dont turn hostile aginst life steal then, end of story Bug? I'm not sure what anyone else finds, but this skill seems to be bugged to me. I was using it on the Wind Riders outside of Rata Sum, and even though they were "in the area" (inside my compass, as I understand), I only stole health from 1 or none of them. Anyone else had problems?Konradishes 00:18, 25 September 2007 (CDT) : You should take a look at ranges in GW. In the area is much smaller than your compass. Irkm Desmet 14:57, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thankyou for clearing that up, I feel stupid now : )211.26.249.24 12:19, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Note Anyone else thinks that the note on how it works well with Offering of Blood useless? It's like saying that all energy gain skills go well with skills that use energy. Remove?--Cursed Condemner 23:08, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :It's not quite as mundane as that, but yes, it's quite stupid to keep. Not sure on what the community thinks however. --Kale Ironfist 23:12, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::Wonder what pays for the caster in melee range cost. --DEATHWING 01:05, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Removing since it isn't really useful.--Cursed Condemner 15:24, 13 August 2007 (CDT)